


A little bolder

by Not_so_wicked_witch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unbeta'd, Valentine's Day, Yes we die like men!, baths, handjobs, slight homophobia, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_so_wicked_witch/pseuds/Not_so_wicked_witch
Summary: “Tell me something dumbass… Would it be weird for me to want to be with someone who makes me feel passion? Someone who understands me and sees the same direction I do? You are that for me… And lately… My mind is full of you…. Your eyes and smiles and hair… I know it sounds gross, but it’s what fills my head when I’m home…”Or...The one where Kageyama decides its best to just say what you need to. Sometimes this can lead to good places, but you won't know unless you try.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A little bolder

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little romantic since it’s V-days tomorrow, but horny always wins.  
> Lol, enjoy a little of these bois being themselves. 
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> There’s a little implied homophobia at the beginning so please be mindful of that.

*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

“So you two are… Dating?” Hinata pointed from the blond to the greenette. Tadashi’s freckled cheeks reddened, and his eyes traveled to his feet. The tall blond gazed at his smaller friend and then at Hinata, arching a blond brow and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, something wrong with that squirt?” Hinata really could not grasp the concept of two guys dating, I mean, he knew it was a thing, but it made no sense, right? What would two guys do while dating? Can’t they just be friends? Were they just friends and called it dating? 

“Well, you two are guys… Why are you dating another guy? Friends already takes all the spots in the relationship, right?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and leaned down to meet Hinata eye to eye. 

“Is that what you think? So, I suppose your relationship with the other idiot doesn’t go beyond… Whatever idiotic relationship you two have?” What did that even mean? Hinata looked at Tsukishima’s golden eyes and squeezed the ball in his hands, knowing there was something behind the question he was not quite grasping. The blond still stared intently, boring holes into Hinata’s silent figure.

“Well, he tosses to me, we make a great time and I guess he makes me go all… “Gwaaaah” He emphasized by lifting his arms to express how he was overjoyed whenever he was able to meet Kageyama’s expectations, when his skills improved, and he was in exchange growing as well. He smiled at the memory of the raven-haired’s satisfied look, how the sting in the palm of his hand served as a reminder of how well they worked together. 

“What you thinking about shrimp?” Tsukishima was still so close with a smirk plastered on his face, and even when Hinata did not mind the proximity, he took a step back.

“Kageyama” He blurted out. The blond looked satisfied as his answer and straightening himself he moved to stand by his boyfriend’s side. 

“Even for this… I rest my case. You go on now and let your good friend know how you feel” Shouyou watched as he snaked one of his long arms around Tadashi’s slim shoulders as they walked away from the gym. Shouyou stood there in silence, mind swirling with the after image of their departing silhouettes. He tried to picture himself and Kageyama doing just that, and for some reason, it did not seem so far fetched, it actually felt rather natural to picture himself being so close to the raven-haired. 

“Hmm…” He closed his eyes and thought some more about Tobio. 

_ Tobio? _

His eyes snapped open and he laughed nervously.  _ That sounded weird, even in my head.  _ He knew his heart rate had increased and he associated this to the excitement of hitting the ball, of the upcoming games, so this was normal, but why was he questioning it now all of a sudden? 

An image of Kageyama standing under the fluorescent lights, covered in sweat, panting, and flushed from exertion made his world come to a sudden halt.

_ Wait… What?  _ Heat pooled in his stomach and blood rushed easily through his body making his hands and feet feel tingly. It was not a long time, but the moment he felt the butterflies in his stomach dissipate to something akin to peace, did Shouyou realize his feelings for Kageyama were not the same feelings he had for any of his other teammates.

“Oi! What are you doing spacing out there dumbass?” his body jumped as if he had come into contact with live wire. He turned to see the raven-haired coming into the gym and walking his way. With this newly found knowledge, there was no way he could make his heart stay still as the other approached him. His first reaction was to toss the ball in his direction, smacking Kageyama right across the face. He dashed out before chaos ensued.

“Sorry!! Gotta go!!” And he was out of the gym in a matter of seconds.

_ What the hell was that!!!!??? _ Shouyou made his way to the club room in silence, letting the drumming of his heart drown out his desperate thoughts.  _ What am I going to do? I don't want to date Kageyama…  _ After he managed to relax himself, he continued with his night routine, hoping to all the gods that a certain raven-haired had gone home already. 

*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

“What the hell? Fucking asshole” Tobio wiped his nose with his shirt, patting the stinging spot between his forehead and nose where the ball had smacked him. He had no chance to tell the damn idiot that practice had been cancelled tomorrow for school Valentine day’s events. Sighing, he put the ball in the cart and continued to tidy the gym, mopping, and wiping and waxing where needed. As soon as he was done and was ready to lock up, he realized that Hinata had taken the keys with him. 

“Dammit…” He fished for his phone in his bag and wondered if the idiot was already too far. He dialed and waited.

“Y-yeah…?” Hinata sounded nervous and that raised some concern in Tobio.

“Yo moron, you left the gym open!” He wanted to sound angrier than he did, but lately yelling and being mean to the ginger had become harder. 

“What???” 

“Yeah, you left and took the keys… What the heck am I supposed to do now?” He found himself resting against the door, waiting for a reply.

“Oh… Dammit! Be there in a few!” And the call was ended. He briefly wondered if the idiot was close, but if he had decided to come, he must not be so far off. Taking his belongings and taking a last look at the gym, Tobio felt comfortable with the results. Now to ponder on his thoughts. 

Tomorrow was Valentine’s day and he had no idea what he would do. He was not interested in participating in his class ‘shenanigans, he was not dating anyone and Hinata was too dense to realize his feelings and Tobio sure as hell was not making any moves on the block head. He had no idea when he had started liking the ginger, but he was certain of his feelings. Hinata was, to say the least, beyond compatible with Tobio’s expectations in a partner. He hadn’t thought about dating, romance or love since his mind was always filled with volleyball, but for some reason, after a while, those thoughts became mingled with soft, orange locks of wild hair and brown eyes. There was no instance in which his thoughts of volleyball did not include that idiot. His smiles, the excitement in his eyes, the desire to improve and an overall sense of fulfillment. Hinata had become one with his passion in life, and Tobio knew he was inevitably head over heels for the oblivious ginger. He paid it not much mind seeing as to how Hinata’s passions revolved around him as well, the ginger would always be there, he would always follow and their days were spent together, be it playing or just fooling around. Hinata had become a sun shining bright in his universe. He had closed his eyes and dozed off, wakened by the sound of approaching steps. 

“I’m sorry!!” He was greeted by a flushed, sweaty Hinata who was bowing, keys in his extended hand. Tobio sighed and took the keys, locked the door, and took his bag.

“It’s really late, moron! You didn’t have to come back down for this!” He put his hand over that head of fiery hair and squeezed. 

“Come, let’s go to my place” He pulled back his hand and began his stroll. When he didn't hear steps behind him, he turned to see Hinata frozen in place. There was a look in his face that Tobio had never seen before.

“Oi… Everything okay?” The ginger squeezed the strap of his bag.

“Tsukishima and Tadashi are dating” He said in a whisper Tobio was barely able to hear.

“Yeah… So?” He was aware, he had, after all, caught the pair kissing in the locker room. This had been the moment he had begun realizing he had feelings and urges himself. He hadn’t thought it weird or odd, it made sense since they were always together and had grown up glued to each other. 

“I-isn’t that strange?”  _ Oh. _ Tobio frowned, mouth curved into his perpetual frown. Hinata looked at him baffled, his eyes watery and cheeks pink.

“They’re both boys… Boys don’t kiss each other or hold hands or date… It’s not right… And… I… I don’t know what to think about it” His voice was breaking. Tobio was still unfamiliar with filial bonds, friendships and everything human kinship related, but he could empathize with the ginger to some extent. Although he was not one to comment much on it, it was normal for a boy and a girl to typically date and seeing as to how Hinata came from a rather traditional home it made sense that a homosexual relationship made little to no sense. 

“Why not?” He challenged. He was not one to waste opportunity and words.

“I like you like that too and lately I’ve been thinking about you at night… Been wanting adult things…” Hinata’s eyes widened and his face turned redder than he had ever seen. He was not sure why he was blurting his confession out like this, but he would be lying if he did not admit he was bothered by that comment on the beanpole and his lover. 

“W-w-what are you saying??? Kageyama… That’s… That’s not…. I… I don’t understand…” Tears had overflowed those large brown eyes, and guilt crept into the crevices of Tobio’s stoic armor.

“Tell me something dumbass… Would it be weird for me to want to be with someone who makes me feel passion? Someone who understands me and sees the same direction I do? You are that for me… And lately… My mind is full of you…. Your eyes and smiles and hair… I know it sounds gross, but it’s what fills my head when I’m home…” He had taken his step and even if it cost him, he was not going to back down. He hadn’t realized he was moving up until he was merely a foot apart from the ginger, arms aching to hold him as he wept. 

“Why are you crying? Does it gross you out that much?” He waited, fighting the urge to wrap him around his arms. 

“I-i… I don’t… I…” He could not help it. The moment Hinata looked at him with glassy eyes, tear stained, flushed cheeks broke Tobio’s resolve. He pulled the ginger into a tight hug, pressing his snotty, wet face against his chest and burying his nose against those sweaty locks of hair. 

“I want you... I don’t know when I started feeling this way, but I know it to be true… Hinata… You’re the one for me” He squeezed tighter, suddenly afraid of this moment ending, of Shouyou pulling away and regarding him with disgust. But Hinata remained, his frame shaking as sobs wrecked his small body, hands gripping tight at the bicycle. Tobio waited for the other to calm a bit before pulling back a bit, cupping his face to make him meet his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” He wanted to know, he needed to hear Hinata say something. 

“When I see you… My heart… It goes all Swwoooosh… And I thought that was normal… But then that asshole Tsukishima asked me stuff… And said he was going on a date with Tadashi and I thought of you smiling and how I feel all warm and fuzzy when you do…. And… Well… I don’t know…” Hinata’s eyes were still glassy and he ended his sentence with a pouty lip that made Kageyama’s heart do a backflip. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, the proximity finally making way to his processing brain. Hinata seemed fine being this close, and in an impulsive pull, Tobio leaned down and planted a quick peck on that pouty lip, pulling back and shoving the ginger away. They remained silent for a long period of time, up until Hinata moved his hand to his face, his fingers brushing over his lips. 

“Y-you… Kissed me?’ He was breathing hard; his cheeks were pink and his eyes seemed glazed over.

“Y-yeah… I guess I did…” He could barely hear his own thoughts, the drumming of his heart loud and intense in his ears. 

“That was… Nice… I… You have soft lips Kageyama…” Hinata smiled at Tobio, and in that moment everything made sense. He needed Hinata like he needed water.

“I… Can i kiss you more?” He had taken a long stride, hands gripping at the side of Hinata’s face, tilting his head upwards, letting his eyes search Hinata’s. There was uncertainty in his honey-hued eyes, but there was also longing, and Tobio knew because this had been his own feelings a while ago, before he had come to term with them.

“I… Y-yes…?” Even when that answer seemed to pose a question, Tobio took it and dove into him again placing his lips softly against Hinata's, making the ginger stiffen in his arms. Tobio began moving his lips gently, waiting for the ginger to follow. Hinata sighed in his arms and relaxed, his mouth taking in the stride and following suit on the rhythm Tobio had settled with. Just the friction was making the raven-haired dizzy, the heat and warmth and sensation of flesh more than he had bargained for. His body was growing heavy, and his hands ached to touch, to move other places and get as much of Hinata as he could, but that would surely spook the ginger. He pulled back, panting, resting his head on Hinata’ shoulder. 

“L-let’s go dumbass…” He turned around, needing the breathing space to shove down the urges growing inside him. Hinata did follow this time, the bicycle’s bell, and wheels on the pavement the only sound between them.

They covered a decent distance at a reasonable time, Tobio’s home finally in sight. 

“Call your mom and let her know you’ll be staying here.” Tobio’s heart had calmed somewhat, the steep climb of the hill making his blood spread evenly. Hinata nodded, taking his phone and dialing his mother. He was out of earshot when Tobio realized that Hinata was going to be sleeping with him, in his room, alone. He felt a fuse fry in his brain and all the blood in his body rush to his cock. 

“Okay, good night mom” Hinata pocketed his phone and waited for Tobio to take the bike and put it away. He had no idea what to say, how to conceal the obvious hard on he suddenly had. 

“Ah, go on ahead, you know where my room is… Be there in a few” Hinata grinned, nodded and handed him the handle of his bike. 

“M’kay” The ginger removed his shoes and sauntered off to his room. 

“What the hell is the matter with you!?” He controlled the urge to punch his traitorous dick. He did shoot a glare at it and pushed it down hard, making it a point to hurt. 

“You traitor” But he knew the second head between his legs was not to blame, rather the filthy thoughts that flooded his brain the moment he imagined Hinata, naked under him, panting, flushed and moaning as he buried himself to the hilt inside the ginger….  _ Oh man…. _

He locked the storage room and climbed to his room, wondering if Hinata was waiting for him there or if the ginger had gone to shower. 

“Nah, he ain’t going to take a shower without me giving him permission” He didn’t mind Hinata’s overly polite personality, but this very moment, him being away would have allowed Tobio more room to relax. He opened the door to his room and Hinata was indeed, sitting there in the bed waiting for him. He was not snooping, not playing, not texting. He was just there, cross-legged and flushed from neck to forehead. 

“What are you doing?” Tobio dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door behind him, ignoring the beating of his heart, the blood rushing again to his lower regions. 

“Your parents aren’t home…” He mumbled, and this made Tobio look at him dumbfounded. Was this idiot thinking that he planned something? Was he thinking that Tobio was some kind of pervert? 

“Ah… I forgot…” He tried to be nonchalant, moving to his closet to get a change of clothes for himself and for Hinata. He still had some clothes from his middle school days, but those were still going to be huge on the ginger. 

“Ah okay… Well… I thought maybe… That you… Well…” Hinata was fidgeting on the bed. Tobio threw the folded-up clothes at him.

“Idiot I didn't plan anything! I just… I just confessed to you and this happened by chance…” He frowned, suddenly too embarrassed to look at the ginger in the eye. 

“Oh… I know… I was just thinking that you were going to be alone and I’m glad to be here” Hinata smiled and Tobio’s cock awoke, sturdier than before. His hands moved automatically to push it down, but this called attention to his dilemma. Hinata watched him with wide, curious eyes. 

“Kageyama… Are you… okay?” His large eyes pinned to the hands cupping his treacherous, plotting dick. This only seemed to make him even hornier.

“Stop staring asshole!!” He turned to leave the room, knowing that the longer he stayed, the more his desire threatened to overflow. He made it to the bathroom and spotted the little note his mother left at the door announcing her Valentine’s day trip with his father. He rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the bathroom. As he undressed, his mind kept going back to the kiss he shared with Hinata before they made it home. As everything inside his mind settled, Tobio’s mind was finally processing the events fully. He had kissed Hinata. TWICE! He had kissed the ginger and said ginger was in his room waiting for him, alone, in the house, in a private space.  _ Fuckfuckfuck! _

“Noooo!” He ripped his clothing off his body, surprised at how hard he was, his cock springing arrogantly as it was released off his pants.

“You fucking bastard” He glared at his reddened dick but rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“Hey Kageyama!” His vision blurred as Hinata’s voice boomed down the hall as it approached and opened the door. It was a slow-motion moment for Tobio, from the moment he caught the idiot shouting to the exact timing of him opening the door to catch him standing still, butt-naked with his cock standing like a proud soldier. Needless to say, the silence that followed after the encounter was both heavy and awkward as they just stared at each other. Hinata shamelessly glanced from Tobio’s eyes to his cock back to his eyes.

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT!!??” The ginger shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Tobio. 

“The fuck you mean!? I’m going to shower fucking moron!” He put his hand in an attempt to cover himself. Hinata was red again, and he was shaking his hand and finger accusingly at Tobio, as if he had asked to be caught this way.

“W-why is… Why are you hard? You’re thinking perverted things aren’t you!?” It was Tobio’s turn to flush. 

“It’s not what you think dumbass!! This happens ya know… When your clothes touch you all the time and… Well I was about to shower…” Why was Hinata still here anyways?

“I know that… B-but… Yours looked… Furious… And… R-red and….” Tobio groaned, not needing this right now. But for some reason, his body refused to behave, the embarrassment was somehow getting him more excited, raising the heat in his body.

“I… I was…. Why are you still here!? Go away!” Hinata’s eyes widened at that. 

“I… I guess that means we can’t shower together then…” Tobio was dumbfounded. 

“What? You came here to shower with me?” He swallowed the thick saliva pooling at his throat. 

“Y-yeah… I mean, we do it all the time at school… I didn’t want to be alone…” Tobio sighed. There really was nothing perverted going through Hinata’s head, and here he was, harder than a month old loaf of bread. Hinata turned to leave, but Tobio grabbed him by the shoulder.

“S’fine. I’ll keep to myself. J-just… Just don’t think about it too much, it’ll go away” Hinata looked at his eyes and his eyes quickly shifted to the hand covering his modesty. The ginger blushed but nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Yay!” And the bastard stripped himself with an ease that would shake any magician in their pants. 

\--

He had no idea why he had decided to follow Kageyama to the bathroom. He could sum it up to not wanting to be alone, but he was used to solitude. Maybe it was now, his mind continued to play the kiss he had shared with Kageyama in a loop that was driving him insane. Maybe if he was close to the source of his thoughts, he’d calm somewhat. But then he decided to be an idiot and walk in on Kageyama buck naked with a hard-on worthy of a porn shoot. He knew he should have closed the door, apologized, and marched back to the room, but he didn’t. 

And now, somehow, he was propped against Tobio in the tub, the raven-haired scrubbing his shoulders and upper back. He was tense, and he was sure Kageyama could tell, but there had never been anything wrong with bathing together. This time, the silence was beyond telling. 

“Does that feel good?” Kageyama seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but Shouyou knew best, because the setter was still sporting a hard-on, badly concealed by a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Y-yeah…” Kageyama hummed under his breath and moved the towel gently in circular motions down his shoulder plated and spine drawing goosebumps from his skin. The strokes became bolder as he moved lower, hands disappearing under the water level and still massaging Shouyou’s skin. 

“Hinata… Can I… Can I touch you?” Shouyou was dizzy from the heat of the steam and the number of varying sensations going through his body. He was not sure about what Kageyama was asking, but Shouyou was getting hard himself and his mind was beginning to fog.

“Y-yes…” Upon hearing his answers, Kageyama let out a hiss, as if he had been burned. He let go of the cloth and placed his open palms over Shouyou’s waist, running his hand up and down.

“Damn…” He locked his hands on a grip on Shouyou’s hips and pulled him closer, putting him over his legs and resting his smaller body over his lap. Kageyama snaked a hand to the front, his fingers trailing gently over Shouyou’s pelvis, brushing the floating mat of hairs until he reached his newly risen hardened cock.

“Fuck…” Shouyou found himself arching against Tobio when his hand wrapped around him. 

“K-Kageyama…” He was not sure about what he was expecting. This was not something he had ever imagined himself in. He had seen his share of porn, he had seen the way the girls were treated and touched, but he was not a girl, and it was surreal to find himself in that position. But more than that, knowing he was making Tobio lose his shit was more exciting than any porn video he had seen. He found himself thinking about what those girls were doing, how they arched and moaned. He let out a squeak when Tobio squeezed his cock and ran his thumb over his cockhead. 

“W-what… are you… ah!” Kageyama used his other arm to press Shouyou against him, moving his hand to stroke his cock gently, seemingly testing. Shouyou tried to think of those girls and their reactions, eager to coax Tobio, wanting to see if he would look as lewd as those men in the erotic movies. He squirmed in the setter’s arms, pushing his bum against Tobio’s hips, startled when the other’s cock pushed against the back of his thigh. Tobio groaned at the contact and proceeded to stroke him with more fervor.  _ He liked that… _

“Hinata…. I -i need to…” Shouyou squirmed more, purposely rubbing against him, earning some sounds from Tobio he had no idea would make him feel like this. Hinata’s lower body was beginning to sear, his balls tightening in sequence with the approaching orgasm. Shouyou did not want to end it so fast, he wanted to hear Tobio more, he wanted to turn around and see the perverted face he was probably making. Shouyou’s mind was reeling with a mix of desperation for more and the incoming orgasm. His breathing was fast and desperate, he tried to hold back, tried to breathe through the strokes and how fucking amazing it felt to have his dick rubbed and squeezed, but his mind was full of Tobio, full of a combination of him, what was happening and the erotic clips paying in his mind. 

“Ah… ah… S-stop….ah” He pressed his legs together, but Tobio growled moving the arm around his waist to spread Shouyou’s legs. 

“Stop squirming asshole!” Shouyou moaned at the command, almost cumming from how it made him feel. He tried to relax, and in a flash of a second he saw and seized his opportunity. Tobio’s cock had sneaked in between his legs in their little scuffle, and recalling a particular clip, he locked his legs and trapped Tobio’s cock between his thighs. 

“Shit…” This made Tobio stop his stroking, as if he had been caught completely off guard. Shouyou seized this opportunity and squirmed some more, letting the fleshier part of his thighs stroke Kageyama’s cock. Tobio was beginning to breathe hard, his hands had moved to grip Hinata’s waist. His hips pushed Shouyou upward, fucking into the tight crevice between his thighs. 

“Sho...Shouyou…” It happened too fast, after hearing his given name come out of Kageyama in that voice, things became somewhat a blur. He was lifted off the setter’s lap and made to stand, back bent and Tobio looming over him. Shouyou was panting, eager to see where things would go, scared and thrilled all at once. 

“Stay still Hinata…” And tightening his grip on his hips, Kageyama thrust his hips forward, his cock gliding with ease between Shouyou’s thighs. The ginger found himself moaning at how lewd it felt, how sensitive his balls were upon friction with Tobio’s dick. He squeezed his legs tighter and arched his back a little more, trying to follow suit in rhythm with the raven-haired. 

“This is amazing…” Kageyama was panting, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper, as if he could not believe what was happening. Shouyou looked at Kageyama’s cock as it moved against him, the sight making his loins hurt and chest constrict. 

“I’m gunna cum Hinata…” And with that said, Tobio’s pace increased. He leaned down to press his chest against Shouyou’s back, one of his hands returning to grip at his neglected cock to continue stroking it as he was before. Shouyou moaned loudly and arched once more against him, losing his balance as his legs became strained and weaker. 

“Don’t….” Fingers dug in the skin of his hip and he pushed his legs together, a moment before Kageyama exploded all over his thighs. Shouyou watched as he got harder, stood still and silvery cum spurted out of his cockhead, painting his skin, walls, and water. The sight alone was erotic enough to make Shouyou cum almost a single second after Tobio. He came with a loud mewl sound and sprayed his seed all over Tobio’s locked hand, the other slowing down his movements as he milked the remaining out of him. The two of them stayed quiet for some time, breathing in and out, Tobio looming over Shouyou’s bent figure until he slowly moved to sit back down, pulling the ginger to sit back on his lap. 

“That was… That was amazing…” Tobio was the first to break the silence, hugging Shouyou from behind and burying his face in the crease where his neck met shoulder. The ginger felt compelled to give in, to cuddle him. There were no thoughts of boys and girls, of taboos, of wrong or right, there was only him and Kageyama, and frankly that was always the thing that mattered. 

“Hey… Ummm T-tobio…?” He wanted to test the raven-haired for a reaction. He was only squeezed harder. 

“Yeah?” Shouyou’s heart was melting, his mind fogging again with the incredible overflow of his feelings for Tobio, feelings that now had a name and other things. 

“I… I like you…” And he meant it. The raven-haired was silent for a moment, and it made the ginger wonder if he had made a mistake, but before he could spiral into a chaotic train of thought, his face was cupped and turned. Deep blue looked at him with an expression Shouyou was not unfamiliar with but had never really thought much about.

“I like you too dummy.” And he was pulled into a soft, mind numbing kiss. 

Shouyou had no idea how much time he spent kissing Tobio in the tub, but by the time they were done, both their skins were pruney and their legs were numb. They shook it off as they laughed and then dressed and moved to the bedroom.

“So….” Shouyou spread his futon on the floor and lay down, cheeks flushing.

“Are we… Dating? Are you… Ummm… My valentine for tomorrow? Are we going on a date like Tsukishima and Tadashi? We don’t have practice right?” He covered his face with his hands, trying to focus on hearing Tobio as for his thoughts and heart were louder. He peeked through his fingers and saw the setter lean down and plop himself next to him. The raven-haired pulled him to a side embrace, the other arm covering his eyes.

“Damn right we are…” And for some reason, all the fears he had in regard to rejection, fitting in, boys kissing other boys seemed silly. 

“Yay!” The two of them lay quietly until their bodies caved into the exhaustion of the day. Shouyou had a valentine for tomorrow, and the best part was that he loved his partner much more than he ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my pretties and beautiful readers!  
> I know I've been M.I.A. but I shall soon return! Summer is likely the time for more consistent uploads and updates, but to those worrying about any of my other WIPS, I haven't given up in them! 
> 
> I shall be back!
> 
> Feel free to to contact me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yen_Mateo) for a chat or questions or to share ideas or if you are in need of a beta! 
> 
> ^^


End file.
